Pressure measurement is often critical to many industrial processes. There is a wide range of devices used to measure pressure. Many pressure gages use some type of metallic element which moves according to pressure applied. This movement is typically relayed through a mechanical linkage to move a pointer across a dial on the pressure gage. These types of pressure gages have many drawbacks when used in industrial settings, especially out of doors and in areas of rough handling. In such environments pressure gages have a tendency to fail, especially when subject to abuse. Also, many pressure gages, by their very nature, are accurate only within a relatively narrow range and are sensitive to being subjected to over pressurization, which can damage or destroy the gage.
Accordingly, what is needed is a pressure gage which is relatively simple in construction, reliable even under adverse conditions, generally insensitive to overpressure conditions and accurate over its entire range.